Him
by ThatOneAuthorSerperior
Summary: A young night guard stumbles upon a remnant of his past while working at Fazbear Frights. He decides to rebuild them to their former glory. Along the way, Feelings are revealed, relationships are formed, and bridges are burned. (sorry for bad summary. RATED M FOR A REASON. HUMAN X MANGLE. Please R&R, NO FLAMES. Dont like, dont read! )
1. Faded Childhood

**ThatOneAuthorSerperior here, welcoming you to my first ever fanfiction! Before you read, please use common sense and don't flame me for little mistakes. Constructive criticism and helpful reviews are always appreciated, especially with my first fic. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. My biggest thanks to my co-author The messed up writer! Go check out his stories as well!**

* * *

Him.

By ThatOneAuthorSerperior and The messed up writer

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF or any characters/settings related to it. Please support the official releases.**

Chapter 1

The Mangle. A name that would strike fear in most, and disgust others. A remnant of a beauty long past, now a scrapped abomination, left to rot in this abandoned, forsaken diner. She was forgotten, broken, and, well, mangled. Yet to him, she was beautiful.

Light steps echoed dully on the dirty, moldy, checkered tile floor, scattering the mice, rats, and other rodents who resided there. The young man's chocolate brown eyes darted cautiously in every direction, his senses all on high alert. He was the newest night guard here at the Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction, yet he was no stranger to this place. This place is his life, his childhood. Or at least it was. Now it was nothing but a place with bad memories bad scares. As he walked around, exploring what he had once remembered with perfect clarity, he came across a line of posters along a wall, all of them showcasing the animatronics that used to be here. The sight made his eyes water and his heart hurt.

The posters were colorful, with the theme colors matching the animatronics' body colors. There was everyone from Freddy to Foxy, as well as their newer Toy variants. However, one stuck out the most. It was a pink and white poster, with her on it. She was easily his favorite back then, and he couldn't help but reminisce on the past, before everything happened.

He was a simple child back then, a joyful, carefree 8-year old, running around what was then known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, back in its prime-time before it was filled with desolation. He would chow down as much pizza as he could handle, then dash around the main area, playing, joking, and just goofing around with his favorite animatronics. He had loved all the animatronics, from the brave Captain Foxy to the gentle, yet slightly off-kilter Chica. They were all his closest friends, giving him more joy than anyone ever could. However, there was one animatronic that he held closest to his heart…

The snow-white vixen Toy Foxy, or as he preferred to call her, Foxina. At the time, he didn't know what drew him to her, whether it was her warm golden eyes, her light, gentle voice, or maybe, deep down, it was the way she shook her hips in just the right way when she danced. Either way, she was his favorite, and he would have gladly told her that.

But then… then they broke her. They ripped her apart. And he saw it first-hand


	2. Torn

**Hey Fanfiction, TOAS here. Im here just to say... 60 VIEWS! HOLY SHIT THANKS! Also, you can expect chapters every week or so, schedule permitting. Once again, please R &R, thanks!**

Chapter Two: Torn

He was there for a friend's birthday party, whose, he couldn't remember. Any excuse to go there was good enough. After a small eternity, his friend blew out the candles on the cake and it was time to party. Immediately, he was on a search for Foxina, dying to be with and talk to her. He searched all around, asking the other animatronics and patrons of the pizzeria for Toy Foxy, but either nobody knew or nobody cared.

He was about to give up when he heard faint _bang!_ of something being hit. At first, he thought he was imagining it, but then he heard it again.

And again.

And _again_.

Something was terribly wrong.

Following the noise, he found himself at a door with a small sign on it reading 'Storage'. He could hear people laughing and grunting, as well as the pained yelps and grunts of a woman, perfectly in tune with the _banging_ noise. Guided by the fear of what he suspected, he opened the door without a second thought and went in.

The room had parts and tools strewn about. In the center of the room was a series of various parts and components laying on a table, and across the table from the door were three teens surrounding something, two male and one female. The girl was busy swinging a large monkey wrench at the ground, one of the guys had a knife and was slashing at something, and the other guy was busy stomping his foot on something as well. He remembered screaming when he saw the familiar white fur just barely peeking out from around the table. He ran beside her, but was knocked down by one of teens with a hard shove. He was just too stunned by what he was seeing to do anything, something that would haunt him for years to come. He remembered begging them to stop, but they didn't for at least another few minutes or so. When they finally did finish, and the noises that Foxina made were barely anything, they left, laughing and slightly staggering out of the room and closing the door behind them. He got up in a split second and was next to Foxina in the next, her severely mangled body laying there, but barely functioning.

Her limbs had been badly damaged and broken, the pretty white fur he had grown to love missing entirely in some areas, revealing exposed mesh and wires. She made an attempt to speak, but her once soft voice was replaced with a distorted and twisted voice that was unrecognizable to the original. Despite all of this, he still laid there beside her, crying at what has happened and looking for a way to prevent her from shutting down, but he was only an eight year-old, what could he do? So he stayed there, weeping and hugging her mangled remains and watching her eyes flicker and eventually shut off, her damaged remaining arm wrapped around his back.

He sobbed forever until someone eventually came into the room, sporting a staff uniform and asking him about what happened. Everything he said was incomprehensible through his crying, and so the staff member guided him back out into the dining room where he immediately saw his parents, looks of worry plastered onto their faces until they saw him. When he got to them and he finally calmed down and explained what had happened, they showed little care and were actually surprised that he broke down over "such a little thing" they said, which only had him crying more.

* * *

It had been a rather pleasant day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and Foxina was enjoying the first relaxed day she had had for about a week. Her gold eyes scanned the room, making sure none of the kids wandered off to somewhere they weren't supposed to be. There were kids scattered all around the main floor, some in ragtag bunches, others just sitting alone, chowing down on pizza. She made eye contact with one of the kids who was sitting alone. The kid gave her a friendly wave, accompanied by a rather adorable grin. She made a "mental" not in her hard drive to go chat with him later. Her eyes drifted to a group of three teens, who were all staring down at their phones, causing her to sigh to herself. She then saw the kids slowly get up, slyly grinning to each other as they walked down a hallway that she knew they were no allowed to go through. Her security drive kicked in and she started off towards that hallway. As she reached the junction, she noticed the a door slightly cracked open. The small sign on the door read "storage", and she immediately figured that the kids were in there. As she came closer to the door, she could hear quiet giggling and snickering, and wondered why they would be in the room that the animatronic skeletons were stored in. As she entered the room, she spoke up, "Hey kids, you're not allowed to be in here, so wh-"

She never got to complete her sentence.

One second she was standing at the doorway, the next being dragged behind the table, away from the door, _away from her escape_. Her processors were reeling, trying to compensate for the damage she had received from the monkey wrench that had been slammed into the side of her head.

Pain.

Blinding pain.

It was all that she could feel as her body was stomped on, beaten, ripped and torn apart. She had designed to be easy to take apart, but not like _this._ She let out loud yelps of pain, which only seemed to drive the kids further into laughter. Her yells slowly turned to gargles and crackles as one of the kids sliced at the wired crucial to her being. She heard a scream of shock and pain, but it sounded like it was miles away. She felt her systems shutting down, as finally, the pain stopped. Through her one and only optical lens, and what seemed like a static fog, she saw the face of a young man, his face twisted in agony, and heard his sobs through her nearly non-functional aural sensors, and before the flickers of her conscious faded, she locked the image of the sobbing boy who had cradled her remains into her hard drive…


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, TOAS here! Time to talk about a couple of things, so kick back, grab a drink, and relax.**

 **First on the list: My schedule. My schedule fluctuates often, as i said in the last Author's Note, but here i'm gonna go into more detail here.**

 **Believe it or not, I have a life outside of my fanfictions. I have school, work, and just sometimes don't feel motivated enough to write. I also have a pet snake to care of, who is sick at the moment. Also, editing takes a bit, so please understand. My co-author also has matters to deal with, just to add to the fact.**

 **Second on the list are reviews. I, of course, always appreciate views and favorites, but reviews are the crown jewels to my story. Make sure to leave comments on how i could edit and fix the story, as well as possible inspiration.**

 **Third on the list is the content of this , this story WILL contain human x robot/animatronic romance, as well as smut. If you leave a review, don't flame me for writing this fanfic. If you dont like, DONT READ.**

 **Thanks for reading and i'll see you next chapter!**

 **~ThatOneAuthorSerperior**


	4. Her

**Just a little note here, saying that my transitions are pure crap, so don't expect too much from me in that department. That being said, here's the next chapter! Please R &R and Enjoy! Also, 546 views. I'm in total shock. Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter 3: Her

He shook his head to clear the memory from his brain, sighing rather glumly. He had never returned to Freddy's, no matter how much his parents fussed at him for "crying over spilled milk", he wouldn't go back. Years later he heard the news about the closing of the pizzeria, and that shoved him further into the endless pit of depression he was. His grades slipped, his already tarnished reputation sunk lower, and the name "Michael T. Blevins" became synonymous with "failure"

As he reached adulthood, he skipped from job to job, getting hired, work for a month or two, get fired, repeat, culminating in a vicious cycle. Then, on a rather peaceful day, he discovered an advertisement in the local newspaper for "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction," as both a night guard and an actor for the aforementioned attraction. He stopped for a second, frozen in place as he realized they turned that… that dump into an exhibit! He mentally cursed the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment for trying to squeeze every penny out of (still need to figure this out). But… something… something deep down in his subconscious told him to pick up the phone and dial the number was on the ad.

After a few seconds of ringing, a tired, monotone voice picked up on the other side. "Welcome to Fazbear Frights, where the mysteries and horrors come to life." The guy doesn't really seem into it. "How may I help you today?"

He takes a second to think about his words, before saying "Hello, my name is Michael Blevins, and I am wondering if the spot for the…" He looks down at the newspaper "the night guard and actor… is still open?" Michael could make out the sound of flipping pages and a few slight hums before the man on the other side spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Blevins, it seems it is still available. When would you like to come in for an interview?" Michael looked over at his calendar, placed his pointer finger on an empty square, and nodded to himself.

"How does this Friday sound?" The rustling of paper could once again be, the fellow hummed quietly a song that Michael knew by heart, which caused a pang of sorrow to run through his body.

The man piped up, "All right, Mr. Blevins, we will see you this Friday! Have a wonderful day!" The phone clicked, showing the call had ended. Michael leaned back in his chair and sighed to himself. _What did I get myself into?_

As the interview drew closer, Michael was getting increasingly anxious at how this (thing) would go. He made sure he had all his official papers, had his best clothes at the ready, and showered not once, but twice a day. Michael rehearsed what he would say over and over, reciting the answers as if it were a mantra. But the more he did, the more nervous he became. It seemed like there was a knot in his stomach, and he did not understand how it made it there…

* * *

 ** _~Five Days Later~_**

On the day of the interview, Michael got up early, ate a plentiful breakfast, took yet another shower, and prepared ready to leave. His drive there was uneventful, and the radio wasn't helping, instead just playing the same songs over and over, like a damned broken record player.

Soon he had drove into the parking lot of the pizzeria-turned-horror-attraction and had gotten out of his car. He double checked that he had locked it since the neighborhood looked… sketchy. He stared around at the desolate sight of the diner before walking up to the doors, knocking on the moldy glass panes. After a minute of silence, there was a rattle from inside, and a middle-aged man opened the door, looking Michael up and down before nodding to himself.

"You must be the guy who wants the night guard spot, huh?" Michael nodded nervously. "Well, I guess you're hired then. Come on in and I'll give you a tour." Michael was, for a lack of better words, shocked. He was just…. hired? Just like _that_? There had to be a catch to the position if it was that simple. Michael, however, acknowledged and followed the man into the building.

As he looked around, he recognized two drawings as his own work, surprising him, as if he already surprised enough. The guy talked passively as they walked.

"My name is Mike Schmidt. Sorry for not telling you earlier." Michael nodded, only half listening as Mike ushered him through the facility, being guided to his office, a dank, dirty room that looked like it hadn't cleaned for years. Mike explained how the tablet worked though Michael wasn't listening…

Because in the corner of his eye he noticed a tuft of fur..

A patch of dirtied, moldy, yet recognizable white pelt.

His heart ground to a halt.

It was _her_.


	5. Happy Reunion?

He saw her.

She saw him.

They saw...each other.

Something inside her head clicked, some distant…. memory, locked inside her dormant hard drives.

Suddenly, she remembered.

She remembered it all. The searing pain. The haunting laughter.

She remembered his sobs as he held her, his refusal to move from where he was, even when threatened by the security staff.

Michael had stopped in his tracks, engrossed by the sight of such a wreck. Mike's words faltered as he noticed the other man had stopped moving, and stepped back over to where he was standing, wondering why Michael had stopped. Upon looking over in the direction that Michael was looking, he too noticed the dirty, broken fox, and sighed quietly. "That's the Mangle. She was a animatronic back whe-" Michael whipped his hand up to silence Mike mid sentence, cutting him off.

His voice was shaky and dry, as if he were suddenly parched. "I know who she is, who she _was._ " His voice took on a bitter tone. "Her name was Foxina. She was ripped apart _gruesomely_ by four teenagers, and now she rots here. In this _hellhole_."

Michael turned to face the other man, a light grimace on his face. "I don't need this tour. I came here for _one single reason._ " His voice was deadly sharp, a frightening calm, like a lull before a hurricane. he pointed over at the broken and barely functioning body on the floor. Mike was plain shocked. He would never had expected that someone would actually have the nerve to both call this place a "hellhole" - though he couldn't disagree with the statement - as well as want to repair the derelict animatronic.

"You know that's against the company guidelines, right?" Michael just snorted and looked at the other.

"You know that I don't give the _slightest_ shit about what the guidelines say, right?" He turned around, away from Mike and back towards Mangle. "I'm going to fix her. It's what she deserves for what she's had to deal with." He turned back around yet again to face Mike, still shocked and standing quite still. "Will you help me? I need the original blueprints and schematics, and I'm ninety-five percent sure that you can access them."

Mike was reeling. He felt like his head was spinning. _What is_ with _this guy? First calling my workplace a- a hellhole, then decides to_ blatantly disregard _the guidelines and repair one of the animatronics?_

He had a feeling he was gonna like this kid.

"Sure, I'll help, just as long as your promise to never, _ever_ let our bosses know about this whole stunt, a'ight?" Michael's smile suddenly grew back into the joyful grin a child would have… It was surprisingly similar to the smile that he wore, back in a life long past away.

* * *

Mangle heard every word spoken by the two men, unable to comprehend what they were saying, not just due to her reduced mental capabilities, but also just… disbelief. They were going to… to fix her? _He_ was going to fix her? Her transistors nearly blew from the surprise, and her rusty, corrupted voice box let out what could be only described as a shriek of joy, though horribly garbled and patchy.

Mike nearly screamed when he heard that unholy shriek and visibly jumped.

Michael also jumped, not from terror - from joy!She was _alive!_ This realization made Michael woop in delight as he ran over to kneel beside the broken fox.

Taking her broken mandible and bent skull into his hands, he ran his thumb over her muzzle "cheek," the fur was stiff and rotted, though Michael didn't mind. He was too busy focusing on the fox's gold eye, which had slowly swiveled to meet his. "It's been too long, girl. Much too long." Michael's voice came out as a gentle whisper as tears began to leak down his face, dripping onto the animatronic's muzzle, earning him a concerned coo from her garbled voice box.

There was nothing that could separate their eyes from the lock they had on the other. There was no one else in the entire world but them. The hopeless man had found hope, and the broken fox suddenly felt a little bit less broken.

Mike suddenly had a feeling he was intruding on something extremely intimate, and had the strangest urge to leave the two alone. "There's some backstory between those two, **"** He said under his breath, "Eh, I'll find out later. For now..." He promptly exited into the side hall, heading for the repair room. "Time to search for those schematics."


End file.
